Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/Chomper (S-K)
Chomper is a character first introduced in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure in the main canon, and later appears in other media of the franchise since then. In his debut and throughout later appearances, Chomper is typically shown eating bugs as a means of keeping his friendship with Littlefoot and his friends stable and intact. However, the author of this fanfiction has a bit of a pet peeve regarding the numerous tropes when it comes to carnivorous animals whenever the herbivores are the main stars of the show; that is makes the carnivores who eat meat as they should into villains and make the only sympathetic ones as being so heavily sugarcoated in nature that they barely resemble the actual animal's behavior. For instance, Tyrannosaurus rex are obligate carnivores by nature; this means that in order to simply survive, they must feed on a diet consisting of a vast majority of it being meat. In this particular fanfiction depiction of Chomper, the story focuses on a what if scenario of what Chomper would grow up to be had he never returned to the main cast at all after the second film, and that a huge timeskip occurs between the fourth film and the present to where everyone is an adult. Littlefoot, deciding to set off in search of his old friend Chomper in The Mysterious Beyond now that he's fully grown and has no need to run from threats due to his size and strength, ends up finding Chomper in the midst of a group hunt involving two other Sharpteeth, a prey in the form of a Threehorn, and Chomper himself, fully grown as the pack leader as he leads his two Sharpteeth ally to bring down the Threehorn for the kill and feed from there. Littlefoot, obviously, is unnerved by the scene, and doesn't recognize Chomper at first, but when Chomper turns to face him once his comrades are busy eating, Chomper actually recognizes Littlefoot. In the story proper, both Littlefoot and Chomper must come to terms with the reality of both of their lives; Chomper now lives as a the predatory lifestyle of his own kind, and Littlefoot and all of the other Flatteeth are all considered fair game to the Sharpteeth. While Chomper and Littlefoot ultimately stay friends during the story, numerous obstacles aside from the obvious come in their way of their friendship, and as a result, the story isn't just a lesson regarding the fact a meat eater like Chomper needs to eat meat to survive and aren't immediately evil as a result, but also a huge test of endurance for the overall friendship between the Longneck and Sharptooth that they were both first introduced as. In the story, Chomper's voice is also noticeably more deep and growling in tone than he ever was a kid; according to the author, his adult voice would be Steve Blum, famous for roles such as the English Dub's voice of Guilmon from Digimon Tamers, Wolverine from Wolverine and the X-Men, and Starscream from Transformers Prime. Category:Chomper Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction